Ciudad del Oeste vs Ciudad del Sur
by NebilimK
Summary: Oneshot humorístico en el que Vegeta quiere ver un partido de fútbol y tiene que hacerse cargo del pequeño Trunks. Afortunadamente no está solo y recibe una ayuda inesperada. CAP 2: El picardías rojo. CAP 3: Centro comercial. Otras historia de humor.
1. Ciudad del Oeste vs Ciudad del Sur

Ciudad del Oeste vs Ciudad del Sur

Oneshot humorístico en el que Vegeta quiere ver un partido de fútbol y tiene que hacerse cargo del pequeño Trunks. Afortunadamente no está solo y recibe una ayuda inesperada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La afición por el fútbol (soccer) de Vegeta era bien conocida por su entorno. Los días en los que no podía entrenar y prepararse para la venida de los androides, encendía la televisión y veía los partidos y las noticias deportivas. A Bulma no le preocupó su extraño gusto por un deporte considerado minoritario pero le pareció gracioso que le gustase algo más que la lucha.

Él conocía dicho deporte por el padre de Bulma, que lo veía de vez en cuando y lo ponía como sonido de fondo mientras trabajaba en sus inventos.

El partido más esperado era Ciudad Oeste contra Ciudad del Sur. A pesar de todo, Vegeta se consideraba habitante de la Ciudad del Oeste y tenía cierta obligación de seguir dicho equipo. Pero aquél partido era especial, se disputaba la final de la copa de Campeones.

Vegeta había hecho comprar toda clase de aperitivos y también se abasteció de bebidas y de su querida cerveza negra. Había bajado un sofá a los laboratorios subterráneos y lo había cubierto cuidadosamente con toda clase de telas para protegerlo del derrame de líquidos y otras sustancias que lo estropearían y haría enfadar a la madre de Bulma -algo que es casi imposible, cabe destacar- y que a la vez daban un aspecto pordiosero a la escena. ¿Y qué escena?

Un vegeta en pantalones cortos y camiseta de asas se sentaba sobre un sofá lleno de trapos enfrente a una mesita llena de bolsas de patatas fritas y cervezas. La televisión de 42 pulgadas había sido colocada estrategicamente para que la visión fuese perfecta y que la imagen estuviese nítida y que el marcador estuviese perfectamente visible. El mando tomaba una posición privilegiada en la mesa sobre un cojín. La oscura iluminación de la sala le daba un aspecto siniestro.

"Listo" Vegeta estaba satisfecho con todo lo que había hecho. Había esperado bastante tiempo por algo que le emocionase y le entretuviese tanto.

Lo que no sabía el pobre Vegeta es que acabaría haciendo de canguro de su hijo, al cual no soportaba porque siempre que se acercaba a él lo hacía llorar. Sus "suegros" habían tomado unos días libres para irse de crucero y Bulma debía ir a una cena con inversores.

"Vegeta, cariño..." le dijo Bulma acercándose a él con un traje negro con un escoque de infarto. El guerrero del espacio se temía lo peor porque ya que era extraño que ella le hablase así y con ese tono pasteloso "¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

"¿Quieres que te arranque el vestido?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"Bueno, eso cuando termine el partido, ¿si? Pero vine a pedirte algo... muy importante" Bulma puso su mano sobre su pecho musculado. Dibujo con su dedo un círculo y Vegeta tragó saliva mientras miraba con lujuria. "Me tengo que ir a una cena con unos importantísimos inversores a la cual no puedo faltar por nada del mundo y no tengo con quien dejar a nuestro pequeño y adorable Trunks..." Vegeta cambió su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido. "Ni hablar, hoy no" respondió él.

Vegeta le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos. "Llévate al niño contigo" le respondió de mala gana. Bulma intentó poner ojitos para dar pena pero él siempre fue inmune a ello "Vegeta, no puedo, es demasiado importante y seria para que esté NUESTRO hijo".

"Voy a ver un partido de fútbol" le dijo él y ella asintió. "Voy a decir palabrotas, voy a insultar al árbitro y lo más seguro es que vuele la mesa de una onda". Bulma le puso un dedo en la boca "No me importa si cuidas de NUESTRO hijo".

Él estaba enfadado, pero tenía una obligación con el hijo de Bulma, la cual le recordó una y otra vez que era suyo. Sobretodo y casualmente en su última conversación.

"Si el niño termina con un trauma la culpa será solamente tuya, ¿me oyes?"

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, Bulma ya había salido de casa dejándole a un bebé sobre sus brazos con un post-it con instrucciones básicas.

"_Soy un bebé. No me mates. Puedo llorar por varios motivos:_

_1. Tengo hambre. Dame de comer._

_2. Me he hecho caca. Cámbiame los pañales._

_3. Estoy aburrido. Juega conmigo._

_4. Tengo sueño. Méteme en mi cunita._

_5. Me das miedo. Deja de ponerme caras raras._"

Vegeta se enfureció. Él ya sabía qué hacer en cada momento porque había visto como Bulma cuidaba de él. El niño dormía plácidamente. Bajó el volumen del televisor con resignación y puso al crío sobre el cojín que había sido reservado para el mando del televisor. El partido iba a comenzar. Sonó el teléfono.

El guerrero subió las escaleras y cogió el teléfono.

"No hay nadie" dijo un Vegeta muy borde.

"¿No está Bulma?" respondió con una pregunta una voz que pudo reconocer como la de Yamcha.

"No hay nadie, gusano".

"Bueno, estás tú..."

"Eso mismo. No hay nadie en la casa con la que quieras hablar..." iba a colgar el teléfono cuando oyó al niño llorar.

"¿Te ha dejado al niño? ¡Oh dios mío!" Yamcha empezó a preocuparse.

"¿Tienes algún problema?" le dijo él "Está bien".

"¡No está bien! ¡Está llorando! ¡voy ahora mismo para allá!"

"Te juro que como vengas... ehm... ¿Yamcha? ¿¡estás ahí!" el ex de Bulma había colgado el teléfono. "Mierda".

Vegete se acercó al niño y le preguntó "Oye, ¿qué demonios te pasa?" pero el crío, como es lógico, no respondió. "Vale, creo que no puedo hablar contigo, pero no llores". Pero el niño, como es lógico, no dejó de llorar. "¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres unas patatas?" le preguntó ofreciéndole unas patatas, pero el niño, como es lógico, volvió a ignorar a su padre y continuó llorando.

El partido había comenzado. Parecía que Ciudad del Sur ganaba terreno por la banda derecha pero desperdició la oportunidad con un tiro lejano que no supuso ningún problema para el portero local. El comentarista criticaba la alineación visitante porque varios jugadores claves empezaban en el banquillo.

Vegeta se tocó las sienes "Piensa, ¿qué haría Bulma?" se dijo. Cogió al niño en brazos y empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro para callarlo, pero su movimiento era demasiado brusco y solo lo estaba asustando. Quiso imitar una nana de las que cantaba Bulma, pero el niño se asustó más por la estruendosa, arrítmica y a la vez satánica canción de cuna de Vegeta.

Odiaba al crío en esos momentos. Bueno, en realidad solía odiarlo siempre porque su voz martilleaba sus sensibles oídos. Le estaba doliendo la cabeza, como si le estuviesen taladrando su cráneo y ya hubieran llegado al cerebro. A la vez de odio también sentía frustración porque él mismo no sabía cuidar de su hijo, a su heredero, a su príncipe.

Yamcha entró en la casa. Se extrañó de que todo estuviese oscuro y se guió de los chillidos del pequeño "¿Acaso Vegeta está ignorando a su propio hijo?". Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Vegeta sentado con las manos en la cabeza con el bebé llorando sobre la mesa. El intruso se acercó a la mesa y cogió el niño en brazos, el cual bajó la intensidad de sus lloros al no verse ignorado. "Vegeta, ¿estás bien?". Él negó con la cabeza.

Yamcha se llevó al niño "Seré tu papá durante unos minutitos". Antes de cerrar la puerta preguntó por Bulma, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido de Vegeta.

Al dolor de cabeza se le unió la decepción. Ciudad del Sur se adelantaba al marcador con un gol de un penalty bastante cuestionable. "Menudo robo" decía él mientras veía la repetición de la falta.

Yamcha alimentó y le cambió los pañales al pequeño Trunks. "Creo que ya está todo" dijo satisfecho. El crío se fue durmiendo entre sus brazos "Ojalá fueses mío, pequeño". Puso al niño en su cuna y encendió el intercomunicador. "Se lo daré a Vegeta, para que atienda al crío si llora" Un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Igual no era tan buena idea. "Apuntaré mi número en un post-it y que me llame si no sabe qué hacer"

Dejó el intercomunicador y le dio el post-it, pero Vegeta ya estaba animado "Vamos, imbécil, corre con el puto balón... ¡Arhg! ¡Imbécil! ¡Pásala!"

A Yamcha no le parecía tan mal plan sentarse a su lado y empezó a gritar con él, aunque el guerrero del espacio no le prestó atención.

Quiso coger una de sus cervezas. Vegeta lo cogió por el cuello y lo lanzó fuera de la sala. Se perdió el gol de su equipo, el cual empataba el partido y haría que se jugase la prórroga.

Yamcha, preocupado, quiso llamar a sus conocidos... HORROR Bulma no quería que se descubriese su secreto. No quería que nadie supiese quién era el bebé. "Mandaré a Puar" pensó. No era mal idea después de todo. Él debía dormir y Vegeta podría acabar con su vida en cualquier momento.

El pequeño gato volador se sentó en el sofá, ahora vacío porque Vegeta seguía el partido de pie y agitando los brazos animado. Bebía cerveza de vez en cuando incluso derramándose sobre su camiseta haciendo que su aspecto fuese lamentable. Además, olía a gusanitos y a patatas sabor jamón.

La prórroga estaba siendo aburrida por el cansancio de los jugadores, pero se fue animando en su segunda parte con un 1-1 en el marcador. Vegeta empezó a gritar de nuevo a los jugadores cuando perdían el balón o fallaban un pase "Inútiles mariquitas, ¡sólo queréis que termine el partido para ducharos juntos!"

El gato miraba con sorpresa y a la vez extrañado el divertido y a la vez terrorífico comportamiento de Vegeta. No le dio demasiada importancia hasta que empezó a oír llorar a Trunks.

"Vegeta, el niño..." "¡CORRE MALDITA SEA HIJO DE PERRA! PORQUE NO CONOZCO A TU MADRE PORQUE JURO QUE LA MATABA POR TENER UN HIJO TAN INCOMPETENTE!"

Puar se sintió desplazado e ignorado. Debía actuar porque Vegeta ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para la tanda de penaltys. "Bien, tendré que encargarme del bebé" se dijo el gato.

Fue a la habitación y se acercó a la cuna. El niño se calmó al ver como una bola adorable de pelo le acechaba. Trunks estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba abriendo y cerrando sus manos. La situación era divertida para el pequeño, que ansiaba agarrar y meterse en la boca al gato. Y así lo hizo. Puar intentó huir del bebé que lo agarraba con una fuerza digna para ser reconocido como hijo de Vegeta. Notaba como la saliva del bebé empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo. No sabía que hacer y el gato empezó a temer por su vida "¡El niño me va a comer! ¡YAMCHA!"

Bulma abrió la puerta. Había sido una recepción corta, más que nada porque ella decidió abandonarla antes de tiempo por miedo a que Vegeta hubiese matado a Trunks. Pero no. Todo era calma. "Uy, que raro" se dijo ella. Luego se preocupó "¿Y si ya lo ha matado? ¡Oh, dios míos!" corrió a junto la sala donde estaba Vegeta.

Éste bailaba sobre el sofá agitando los brazos. Había ganado Ciudad del Oeste en el último suspiro y cuando pensaba que la victoria se escapaba. "¡CAMPEOOOOONES!" canturreaba Vegeta con una alegría que jamás había visto Bulma. Ella se acercó y preguntó por el pequeño. No obtuvo respuesta. Vegeta estaba demasiado extasiado con la victoria que había empezado a hacer movimientos de Air Guitar.

Bulma, traumatizada por lo que había visto fue corriendo a junto la cuna de su bebé. Dormía acurrucado a uno de sus peluches. "Oh, míralo, qué mono" le dijo ella "Cuando seas mayor estarás tan majara como tu padre". Abandonó la habitación.

Puar, lleno de saliva empezó a moverse sigilosamente, escurriéndose con la saliva y escapando de su cauterio. Voló y huyó. Odiaba a los bebés y en aquél momento odiaba a Yamcha.

Vegeta, seguía celebrando la victoria ante la mirada de su compañera, a la cual le hacía gracia la reacción y el efecto que tenía sobre él una victoria de un deporte como el fútbol cuando el deporte por excelencia era el béisbol. "Si él es feliz..." pensaba.

Vegeta se bajó del sofá, se sacudió. Encendió las luces y apagó la televisión. Estaba excitado. Tenía la necesidad de seguir saltando, de correr o incluso hacer un millón de flexiones. Miró a Bulma. La lujuria inundó su mirada y su mente. Bulma sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su amado. "Mereces una recompensa, has cuidado muy bien de nuestro pequeño". Se besaron apasionadamente e hicieron el amor en el sofá lleno de palomitas y restos de sabe dios qué cosas.

Fin~


	2. El picardías rojo

En primer lugar, gracias a todos por comentar la historia anterior. Me gusta mucho el recibimiento que estoy teniendo de la comunidad "fanfictiera" de Dragon Ball. Hasta ahora hacía historias de videojuegos (principalmente saga Tales of) y rara vez alguien comentaba, en cambio, aquí hasta me invitaron a una página de Facebook. Gracias por todo y espero que os guste la siguiente ida de olla. Ah, Vegeta bailará Air Guitar para vosotras.****

Acomodado en el sofá estaba Vegeta viendo un programa de monólogos y riéndole las gracias a un joven que se burlaba de las chicas vulgares de pueblo. Las carcajadas taladraban a una ojerosa Bulma que no había dormido porque su pequeño había estado llorando toda la noche. Su madre, como buena madre, encontró una gran solución al estrés de su hija: tarde de balneario. Desde luego, era algo que el joven y apuesto príncipe no sabía.****

Vegeta aprovechó la publicidad para estirarse un poco e ir al baño. Levantó la tapa del váter y sacó su real miembro... "su real y gran miembro, el gran Vegeta" le gustaba pensar él. Al salir se encontró a su "chica" con el pequeño Trunks en sus brazos.****

"No te has lavado las manos, cochino" le replicó ella.****

Él decidió ignorarla y volver al sofá donde su monologuista favorito (Tony Moog) empezaba a contar lo que le ocurrió la primera vez que pisó la capital del Norte (en su monólogo real es Madrid). ****

"Vegeta, cariño, hay algo que debo decirte..." le dijo ella "voy a estar fuera... y bueno, mi madre va estar aquí por si necesitas ayuda..."****

"¿Ayuda?" Vegeta se olía lo peor "¿Ayuda para qué?"****

"Voy al balneario y volveré a la noche, así que tendrás que cuidar a nuestro pequeño".****

"No, no, no, que hoy actúa Tony Moog".****

"Cariño, es un programa grabado, no es en directo, ya lo repetirán".****

"Pero yo quiero verlo aho..."****

"Nada, te quedas con el niño" le dijo interrumpiéndole y entregándole a Trunks.****

El niño veía feliz a su padre. Aplaudió con sus manitas e hizo burbujitas de baba. "Puto asco" pensó el sayán. ****

"¿Por qué no juegas un rato con él arriba?"****

"Me niego a cuidar a Trunks".****

"Bueno, te dejo entonces que subas la tele a su habitación y veas tu estúpido programa. Mamá va estar ocupada pero le cambiará los pañales y le dará el biberón ya que no te veo para la labor".****

Bulma salió de casa despidiéndose de sus dos amores con un beso al aire. Vegeta la ignoró y agarró la televisión y a su hijo de mala manera y los llevó a la habitación del pequeño.****

"Bien, esto ya está" se dijo satisfecho "espero que no haya terminado el programa..."****

El pequeño Trunks gateaba por el piso. "Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta..." decía marcando sus pasitos. Su padre, no despegaba su mirada del televisor, pero cuando sentía que el niño se alejaba, estiraba el brazo y lo arrastraba de un pie para tenerlo cerca.****

"- ¡Eh, un respeto, que soy Guardia Civil!**  
**- ¡Pues haber estudiao!"****

Vegeta se rompía de la risa y su hijo se callaba para oír el gutural sonido que salía de la boca de su padre. Un sonido entre risa de psicópata y risa de maniático obsesivo-compulsivo y violador. Hasta Drácula podría envidiar esa risa. ****

"Ta, ta, ta..." prosiguió el pequeño unos segundos después, cuando volvía la publicidad. Vegeta soltó un par de palabrotas al ver que empezaban los anuncios. Por suerte, en esa cadena la publicidad no dura mucho tiempo y por suerte, Trunks no sabía hablar para imitar esas palabras tan grotescas. Pero la publicidad no fue tan mala como siempre.****

El anuncio de gel de baño era protagonizado por una mujer que se pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo. La espuma tapaba completamente sus partes más íntimas pero Vegeta babeaba. Instintos animales, supongo.****

Trunks, travieso por naturaleza, aprovechó que su padre estaba distraído para intentar salir de la habitación. Pero... ¿cómo? ¡La puerta estaba cerrada! Por suerte, al menos para él, era un niño muy inteligente y muy... "Brief". Agarró el objeto más pesado que se encontró y lo lanzó al aire, cayendo sobre el manillar de la puerta abriéndola.****

Vegeta, ajeno a la situación sobretodo cuando paralizó la imagen para seguir admirando a la mujer (nota mental: necesita porno o a Bulma...), ignoraba que su hijo había huido de la habitación.****

"Ta, ta, ta..." seguía el niño. Trunks bajó las escaleras y prosiguió su viaje por la casa. Instinto aventurero, cortesía de su madre.****

Después de relamerse los labios pulsó el botón Play del mando a distancia. Suspiró y echó el brazo para agarrar de nuevo a su hijo. Palpó el suelo un rato hasta que despegó sus ojos de la pantalla y decidió comprobar donde estaba Trunks... pero vaya... no estaba.****

"¿Trunks? ¿Pequeño?" se extrañó. Luego se percató de que no tenía hambre "dudo que me lo haya comido, pero espero que no sea así..." dijo asustado. Levantó los cientos de muñecos y juguetes preguntando una y otra vez por su hijo y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el sudor frío caía con más frecuencia de su rostro. "Bulma me mata". Sí, señores, al sayán le preocupaba la reacción de su madre que la seguridad de su hijo, pero seamos francos, ¿quién no temía el mal genio de Bulma?****

Decidió seguir la búsqueda fuera de la habitación... ¡pura lógica señores! y la cara de espanto de Vegeta era un poema. Rostro pálido, pupilas dilatadas, sudor frío, temblores... cualquier médico podría determinar que el príncipe estaba a un paso de un ataque de nervios.****

No era capaz de averiguar dónde podría estar el pequeño. No podía andar lejos. Él era pequeño y ni tan siquiera andaba sino que gateaba. Pero eso no aliviaba a Vegeta. Trunks no era un niño normal. Era fuerte (por Vegeta) y muy inteligente (por Bulma) y eso era una combinación fatal.****

Vio en el jardín a la madre de Bulma regando las plantas con su misteriosa y enigmática sonrisa de mujer feliz y degenerada mental. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, pero no lo suficiente para meterle un susto... no podía desaparecer Trunks y morir esa mujer, Bulma lo torturaría y lo mataría de una manera lenta y muy dolorosa.****

"Mujer... esto... mamá" le llamó el moreno.****

"Oh, Vegeta, mi amor, ¿necesitas ayuda con el pequeño?"****

"Bueno... verás... estamos jugando al escondite y quiero ganar... ¿lo has visto?" el príncipe había ensayado la frase para que no pareciese improvisada, pero no sonaba convincente.****

"¿Jugando con el pequeño? que tierno, nunca lo imaginé así, Vegeta" decía ella poniendo su mano en la boca asombrada.****

"Lo que tu digas... ¿lo has visto o no? no me gustaría que me ganase" insistió él.****

"No me puedo creer que el pequeño sepa jugar al escondite antes de aprender a hablar, ¡igual de listo que su abuelo!"****

"Vale, vale, ¿lo has visto o no pedazo de...?" el reloj de cocina interrumpió la conversación y la barbaridad que iba a soltar Vegeta.****

La madre de Bulma se fue directa a la cocina a sacar sus pastelitos del horno. "¿No me había dicho Bulma que su madre iba a estar ocupada?" pensaba él "¡Eso no es estar ocupada! ¡Si estuviese ella cuidando a Trunks las cosas no habrían terminado de esta forma!"****

Vegeta dio por hecho que la extraña y alegre mujer no había visto a su pequeño. Así que dio una vuelta por el jardín y buscó entre las plantas antes de volver dentro de la mansión. "Por dios, Trunks, hijo, aparece" rogaba.****

La cabeza del sayán daba vueltas. No se encontraba ni física ni emocionalmente bien. Bulma aparecería de un momento a otro. "Era pequeño, Bulma, no estábamos tan encariñados con él" ensayaba Vegeta "Podemos tener otro, mira, hasta podemos usar el nombre".****

No, no podía ser pesimista. Trunks era un niño. Ya se había dicho una y otra vez que era pequeño y que no estaría lejos.****

"¡TRUNKKKKSSSSS!" gritaba desesperado "¡POR FAVOR, POR KAMISAMA, POR DENDE, POR ALÁ, POR LOS SIETE DIOSES, TRUNKS APARECE HIJO MÍO!".****

¿Y Trunks apareció? Oh, no, desde luego que no, los dioses no estaban para la labor. Vegeta era de los que se irían de cabeza al infierno.****

"¡POR SATÁN, POR LUCIFER, POR BELCEBÚ!" rogó una vez más. Freezer se reía desde el más allá y apostaba con Nappa sobre con cuantos dioses y seres iba a mencionar a continuación.****

Bulma se bajó de su coche relajada y como si fuese una mujer nueva. Se imaginaba la pedazo de noche que iba a tener con su amor Vegeta. Había pasado por el Centro Comercial y había comprado un picardías rojo de encaje y una fusta. El chófer estaba asustado por las risas repentinas de la mujer durante el trayecto a casa.****

"No, no, no, ¡NOO!" chillaba mentalmente Vegeta. Suspiró y se acercó a su mujer. Le besó como nunca antes lo había hecho y le dijo a Bulma lo mucho que le quería y lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Ella estaba sorprendida de la repentina pasión del príncipe. No sospechó que algo fallaba. Después de todo, Vegeta tenía peculiares brotes amorosos y emocionales propios de una mujer en período menstrual.****

Para la sorpresa de Bulma, su príncipe llevó las compras a dentro de casa y echó un último vistazo por si localizaba a su pequeño. Pero nada, no había rastro de él.****

"¿Qué tal Trunks? ¿Te dio mucho la lata?" preguntó la peliazul mientras un escalofrío recorría la espalda de Vegeta.**  
**  
"No, se portó bien" mintió.****

"Eso está bien" sonrió. Se acercó a su hombre y pasó el dedo por su pecho de manera sensual. "Si se ha portado bien eso quiero decir que tú también... a menos que el sinónimo de que se haya portado bien es que te lo hayas cargado, cosa que dudo" bromeó.****

El sudor resbalaba por la frente del guerrero.****

"Tienes calor, ¿Vegeta?" preguntó sensualmente.****

"Un poco... será mejor que... que... ¡que abra la ventana!" dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo a la ventana para abrirla. "Por dios, Bulma, deja de preguntar por el niño" se dijo.****

"¿Dijiste algo, Vegeta?"****

"NO" contestó con rapidez y sin pensar. Sus piernas empezaban a temblar por nerviosismo. Se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento. "Si me echo a llorar... quizás no va a ser tan dura conmigo" pensó. ¡Qué gran idea! Entonces, Vegeta pensaba en cómo se lloraba pero no se acordaba de como se hacía. HORROR.****

Apareció entonces el idiota de Yamcha, como Vegeta solía llamarlo. Acompañado de su rata peluda Puar, como Vegeta solía llamarlo.****

"Hola, Bulma, ¿qué tal? ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos!" empezó la conversación el idiota distrayendo a la peliazul. Normalmente guardaba las formas delante de Vegeta porque es muy celoso, pero como él ni se había dignado a insultarlo o a querer echarlo de casa, siguió su conversación.****

El príncipe desesperado y moribundo aprovechó para seguir su búsqueda. Levantó los sofás, muebles... a contrarreloj. "Trunks, aparece por lo que más quieras" dijo una vez más.****

Entonces, Puar, revoloteó por las estancias principales aburrido de la conversación de Yamcha y Bulma. También quería darles intimidad. Fue entonces cuando oyó algo que le llamó la atención. De dentro y no debajo o encima -como Vegeta buscaba- de un mueble provenía unos ruiditos que pudo identificar. Abrió el mueble y se encontró a Trunks despertándose de su larguísima siesta. Trunks estiró sus manos y atrapó a Puar. Se echó a gatear.****

Se acercó a su padre que casi llorando seguía levantando muebles.****

"¿Dónde puede estar?" se giró y vio al pequeño "Trunks, ¿lo has visto?" luego se dio cuenta "TRUNKS". Lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que sus cuerpos aplastasen a Puar. El grito de éste llamó la atención de Bulma y Yamcha.****

"Oh, mi pequeño" dijo Bulma mientras trataba de coger a Trunks. Pero Vegeta no pensaba soltarlo, ¡lo que le faltaba! ¡después del susto de hoy! "Vegeta... deja que coga a Trunks".****

Bulma observó a su pequeño "¿¡Lo has dejado dormir hasta ahora! ¡Vegeta! ¿¡No ves que ahora se va a pasar la noche despierto!"****

"Maldita desagradecida" pensó Vegeta aliviado por tener a Trunks de nuevo. Luego observó como una de las bolsas que trajo Bulma caía de la mesa descubriendo su contenido: un picardías rojo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Idea al canto.****

"Oye, Bulma, ¿por qué no pasa Trunks una noche con su tío Yamcha?" sugirió Vegeta con una sonrisa falsa "así podemos pasar la noche... juntos... y podremos descansar de tanto lloro y cambios de pañales".****

Vegeta casi se echó a reír: un picardías rojo es incompatible con una noche de descanso. Yamcha empalideció y Bulma sonrió la idea de su guerrero sayán.****

Ante la respuesta positiva, una mirada de resignación de Yamcha y una mirada de desconcierto de Puar; Vegeta bailó Air Guitar rebosante de felicidad una vez antes de darle a Bulma la noche con más pasión, sexo y gritos que había tenido esa casa y probablemente que había tenido toda la ciudad.


	3. Centro comercial

Este oneshot está escrito desde hace varios meses pero no lo he publicado porque está sin acabar (y así se queda...).

**Centro comercial**

Vegeta no apartaba la vista de "su mujer" ni un segundo. Tenía motivos suficientes después de todo. Habían ido al Centro Comercial a por comestibles y ropa para él, en cambio, no habían entrado aún en ninguna tienda pues Bulma se había topado con un grupo de mujeres histéricas que querían ver al pequeño Trunks. Desde su posición, al otro lado de la fuente y al lado del mapa de información, era capaz de oír los gritos de esas mujeres llamándole a su hijo cosas muy cursis antes de dar paso a una conversación con los últimos chismorreos de la ciudad.

Bulma agarraba torpemente al pequeño. Al sayán le estaba poniendo de los nervios. La mano de su chica al empezar la conversación estaba a la altura de la cadera del bebé, pero poco a poco, el niño se fue escurriendo y la mano ahora estaba a la altura de los brazos. El niño miraba a su padre con preocupación. Estaba a segundos de caer al suelo.

Vegeta entonces se percató de que alguien estaba pendiente de Bulma y de Trunks. Yamcha estaba a escasos metros escondido bajo ropa holgada, con gorra y gafas de sol con cristales de espejo. Ridículo pero efectivo, pues a pesar de llamar la atención, no eran capaces de reconocerlo como el jugador de béisbol más famoso de la ciudad. Precisamente se hizo famoso por haber tenido un romance con Bulma. Estaba en tensión, esperando el momento exacto para coger al niño y evitar un desastre.

Y el niño se seguía escurriendo de los brazos de su madre.

La pierna de Vegeta temblaba con los nervios "¿acaso la mujer no se da cuenta de que el niño va a caer?". Estaba tan nervioso que olvidó a Yamcha, sus pintas raras, su romance con Bulma y los gritos de las mujeres.

Yamcha no tenía paciencia tampoco, así que se acercó a Bulma y la abrazó, moviendo sus brazos para que sujetasen correctamente a Trunks. Las mujeres gritaron y el príncipe sonrió. Salió corriendo al "rescate" de Bulma y golpeó a Yamcha al suelo "¿¡En qué demonios estás pensando!? ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Debería matarte ahora!"

El joven, en el suelo, miraba por encima de las gafas a Vegeta. Se las iba a quitar y revelar su identidad a Bulma, el cual lo veía con asco y temor. Pero el príncipe no podía dejar pasar semejante oportunidad. Golpeó a Yamcha y lo arrojó a varios metros de las mujeres. "Eres nuestro héroe" dijo una de ellas. Vegeta sonreía por dentro. Si es que a alguien con un ego tan grande le encanta que le digan esas cosas. Bulma lo abrazó con cariño y aprovechó para coger el niño en brazos. Otro acto que le otorgó más elogios de las chillonas. Vegeta además, recibía miradas tiernas de "su mujer". ¡Al final le estaba gustado estar en el Centro Comercial!

La peli-azul escogía pantalones para Vegeta tarareando contenta una canción, ¡Vegeta se había portado genial! Empezó a coger pantalones de su talla y se los dio para que los llevara al probador, así que Vegeta dejó al pequeño en el sofá de cuero que había en la tienda.

El príncipe se puso el primer pantalón. Le apretaba la entrepierna y le quedaba demasiado largo. Bulma echó la cabeza por el probador y evaluó la situación "qué anchura de pantalón más fea, mejor prueba el pantalón beige". Vegeta vio en las perchas varios pantalones de color claro... ¿por qué las mujeres se empeñaban en ponerle nombres a todos los colores? "ay, Vegeta, éste es el beige" le dijo señalando el que era.

Entre tanto, Trunks estaba solo en el sofá de cuero. Y entre tanto, estaba Yamcha viendo al pequeño al otro lado del cristal de la tienda. Quería entrar, pero Bulma si lo llega a ver montaría un escándalo. No podía quitarse su ropa de "camuflaje" pero no quería tener una horda de fans fotografiándolo. Trunks estaba sobre el reposamanos y se frotaba feliz contra la tapicería tan suave.

Yamcha se percataba que el niño estaba a un pasito de caerse de bruces contra el suelo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Llamó corriendo a Puar, el cual disfrutaba comiendo un helado metamorfoseado en un hombre de mediana edad. Si quería helado no podía ser un extraño gato azul volador, así que no le tocaba otra que hacerse pasar por un hombre.

Puar se acercó a la tienda y trató de entrar. Un dependiente le envió una mirada fulminante. No era una tienda que dejase pasar a un cualquiera. Iba a sugerirle que vigilara mejor al niño, pero el dependiente había cogido el teléfono y estaba a una frase de llamar a los guardas de seguridad.

Puar retrocedió y se quedó al lado de Yamcha. Cuando el dependiente dejase de ver hacia ellos, entraría en su forma felina a salvar el pequeño.

Bulma había entrado en el probador con Vegeta. Evaluaba los pantalones y le ayudaba a ponérselos pasando sensualmente la mano por su cuerpo. No tenía porqué pasar algo malo mientras el oso de Vegeta entraba en la cueva de Bulma en unos probadores. Se confiaron y empezaron a besarse salvajemente.

Y Trunks estaba en el sofá. Jugando con un Puar ya completo de babas. Iba a ser un tarde muy larga como la parejita no saliese e hiciese acto de presencia para coger a su hijo. Yamcha estaba aliviado porque Trunks no iba a hacerse daño... ¿qué estaban haciendo Bulma con Vegeta?

Pues Bulma y Vegeta se lo habían pasando mejor. Ya habían seleccionado todos los pantalones que le valían al príncipe y habían tenido unos minutos de intenso placer. Salieron colorados y despeinados (más si cabe por parte del moreno). Puar salió corriendo.

"Gatito" decía el niño. Había aprendido a hablar hace poco. "¿Qué gatito?" le preguntaba su madre mientras pagaba. Se dio la vuelta para marchar y vio a Yamcha en el escaparate "AHHHHH, ¡es el violador!"

"¿¡Violador!?" pensó asustado el jugador de béisbol. Vegeta sonreía. Se acercó a él y le volvió a propinar una de las suyas.


End file.
